Опасно для здоровья
by Hopefulness
Summary: Дин серьезно обеспокоен здоровьем брата.


**Название:** Опасно для здоровья   
**Автор: **Hope   
**Персонажи: **Дин и Сэм, НЕ СЛЭШ.   
**Рейтинг: **PG-13  
**Время действия:** конец 1-го сезона.   
**Дисклеймер:** не мои они, а жаль...   
**A/N: **Это мое первое маленькое - окей, большое - безобразие в этой Вселенной. Написание фика приурочено к дню рождения Саби, большое спасибо Верутци за идею с названием.

* * *

Дверь ванной, пронзительно скрипнув, отворилась, и обшарпанную комнатку мотеля обдало жаром. 

Сэм вышел, вытирая изрядно отросшие волосы полотенцем, и чуть было не наткнулся на брата. Дин стоял, сложив руки на груди и многозначительно выпятив губы.

- Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, - его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Сэм даже немного испугался:

- Что-то с папой? Он звонил?.. – голос предательски дрогнул.

Дин закатил глаза, а потом нахмурился:

- Когда ты в последний раз трахался?

- Ч-ч-что?! – младший Винчестер ожидал чего угодно, только не подобного поворота. – Чего? – повторил он, все еще надеясь, что ослышался.

- Я очень обеспокоен твоей сексуальной жизнью, Сэмми, - Дин приблизился почти вплотную. - Ты слишком много времени проводишь в душе, - и указал на дверь ванной.

- Я моюсь! – отрезал Сэм и, бурча под нос «И вообще – не твое это дело», попытался пройти вглубь комнаты.

- Два часа кряду? – его брат ловко преградил ему путь и посмотрел в глаза.

- Я высокий, - чеканя каждое слово, сказал Сэм и раскинул руки, наглядно показывая свои габариты, - меня долго мыть надо.

Дин вздохнул и мягко положил руки ему на плечи, как бы успокаивая.

- Сэмми... Это нормально. Все люди это делают... – он расплылся в улыбке, затем кашлянул и снова нахмурился. - Но не каждый же день по нескольку раз!

- Что?.. – не понял Сэм. Или сделал вид, что не понял.

- Моются! – процедил Дин и шумно вдохнул воздух. - Ты что, мальчик из колледжа, не знаешь слова «мастур...»?..

Но «мальчик из колледжа» не дал ему договорить:

- А у меня, может, гипертрофированная потребность в чистоте!

Он грубовато оттолкнул брата в сторону.

- Угу... У тебя гипертрофированная потребность, - покачал головой Дин, откидываясь в стоявшее рядом кресло. - В сексе.

- ДИН! – тяжелый взгляд из-под бровей.

- Что, Сэм? – нарочито невинный тон.

- Можно я пройду оденусь? – Сэм метнул испепеляющий взгляд и направился к жалкому подобию шкафа.

Дину явно послышалось, словно кривая игла царапает виниловую пластинку, резко искажая мелодию.

www

Пока младший брат одевался, он не проронил больше ни слова, а, сосредоточенно сжав губы, включил ноутбук. На первый взгляд все показалось чересчур сложно, но уже после двухминутного поиска в Google Дин наконец-то открыл нужную страницу.

Сэм лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок. Видимо, недавно протекла крыша: по потолку расплывались причудливые желто-зелено-коричневые пятна.

- Интересный тут соцопрос... - вдруг излишне громко сообщил Дин и добавил. - Какие девушки тебе нравятся, Сэмми? - спросил как бы невзначай, будничным тоном.

- Умные, - буркнул тот, не глядя на брата.

На лице Дина появилась хитрая усмешка.

- Напишем: «сексуальные», - очень тихо сказал он, почти носом уткнувшись в экран. - А еще? – новый громкий вопрос, обращенный к брату.

- Скромные, - выдохнув сквозь сжатые губы, ответил Сэм и отвернулся к стене.

Дин просиял и принялся набирать слово на клавиатуре, но неожиданно задумался и, почесав в затылке, вслух озвучил свои мысли:

- А как пишется – «раЗвратные» или «раСвратные»?

- РаЗвратные... – учтиво подсказал Сэм, вздохнул и вскочил с кровати. – ЧТО-О-О?!

Он метнулся к Дину, и первым, что увидел, было окно браузера с большой надписью «Горячие цыпочки хотят потрахаться» и фотографией обнаженной девицы на пол-экрана.

Сэм взвыл.

Несколько секунд упорной борьбы – и парню удалось отобрать у брата ноутбук. С видом победителя Сэм прижал компьютер к груди и взгромоздился на свою кровать.

Дин молча потирал вывернутую руку и ухмылялся.

- Только не говори мне, что ты это сделал... – младший Винчестер растерянно взглянул на экран – там, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, красовалась надпись «Ваша анкета успешно отправлена, Могучий Сэм».

- Угу, - радостно подтвердил Дин. - Я нажал на Enter.

- Господи... – Сэм провел ладонью по лбу.

Старший брат закусил губу и задорно добавил:

- Там еще спрашивали о длине твоего...

- ДИН! – голос Сэма раскатистым громом прокатился по комнате.

- ...я вписал твой возраст, - довольно закончил Дин и, пару секунд помолчав, продолжил. - Колись, ты хоть с кем-нибудь спал после Джесс. С... э-э-э-э... Сарой, например?

- ДИИИН!!!

- Что?

- Джесс погибла. Понимаешь? – стараясь вновь не сорваться на крик, медленно проговорил Сэм.

- А ты принял целибат? – не унимался Дин. - Воздержание плохо влияет на здоровье, Сэмми.

Винчестер-младший резко сел на кровати.

- Видишь, какой ты стал нервный, - подмигнул его брат и откинулся на спинку кресла, из которого уже спустя секунду был вытрушен на пол.

- УБЬЮ! – Сэм навис над ним, подобно грозному медведю гризли. Его ноздри угрожающе раздувались.

- Сэмми, Сэмми! Я твой брат, Сэмми! – закричал Дин, уворачиваясь от кулаков младшего брата. - Я о тебе забочусь! Я люблю тебя, Сэмми! – он, наконец, вывернулся, подставил Сэму подножку и, когда тот растянулся на полу, выскочил из комнаты, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.

www

В отсутствие Дина после нескольких минут упорного подбора, Сэму удалось-таки взломать пароль и удалить анкету из сети. Он облегченно вздохнул и, достав из сумки коробку печенья, принялся его поглощать, довольно причмокивая.

Дин вернулся спустя полчаса. На его щеке начал проявляться синяк, но вид, тем не менее, был радостный.

- Я тут тебе поесть принес, чувак, - он поставил на стол несколько пузатых бумажных пакетов, – тут гамбургеры, кола, картошка-фри, булочки... Ничего, что я взял твой кошелек? - и опустился на стул.

Сэм молча смерил брата взглядом и сел напротив.

Несколько минут прошло в полной тишине. Братья методично жевали, не глядя друг на друга. В конце концов Дин вытер губы тыльной стороной руки и заговорил:

- У тебя в кошельке нет презервативов. Это неправильно, Сэмми.

Сэм закатил глаза, затем с мученическим видом посмотрел на брата.

Дин улыбнулся во весь рот и засунул руки в карманы куртки.

- Я тут купил тебе... все, что у них было, - он вытряхнул на стол несколько десятков ярких упаковок презервативов. - Какие предпочитаешь – обычные, гофрированные, цветные, со вкусом клубники или, может, банана...?

Ему показалось, что Сэм зарычал.

- Чего ты, Сэм? Я ж о тебе забочусь, - Дин услужливо протянул брату одну из своих покупок. - Еще не забыл, как их надевают? – и подмигнул.

- За себя беспокойся! – Сэм одним движением руки смахнул все, что было на столе, на пол, резко встал и зашагал по комнате. - Ты вот сам когда с кем-то был?

Дин не моргнув глазом завел руки за голову и потянулся.

- Ну, Сэмми, помнишь ту длинноногую официантку из Биллокси? А еще цыпочку из бара в Тьюпело? И певичку, что пела в забегаловке в Рок-Хилле?

Сэм нахмурился:

- Это было... месяц назад.

- Ах, таааак, - Дин скорчил рожицу и облизал губы. - У хозяина этого мотеля, кстати, знойная дочурка. О да... – он мечтательно прикрыл глаза.

- Господи, ты и с ней уже успел, - удрученно протянул Сэм.

- Ага-а-а...

- Когда успел-то? Мы же вселились этим утром.

Дин обезоруживающе улыбнулся, открыл пачку M&M's, посмотрел на часы:

- Двадцать минут назад, - и с довольным видом засунул в рот красный шарик.

- Но ей же не больше семнадцати! – возмутился Сэм и быстрее прежнего зашагал по комнате.

- Я в ее документы не заглядывал, - даже не пытался оправдываться его старший брат.

- Угу, только в трусы, - мрачно сказал Сэм.

- Ну, что я могу поделать? – Дин поерзал на стуле, почесал переносицу и развел руками. - Я не святой.

- Да, и у тебя стоит на все, что движется! – воскликнул Сэм.

- Сейчас нет, - протянул Дин Винчестер и лениво поднялся со стула.

- Что «нет»?

- Ну, ты двигаешься, а у меня не стоит.

Дин захихикал.

Сэм быстро подошел к нему и пихнул в плечо.

- Эй, больно же!

- Вот и хорошо! – довольный собой, Сэм уселся за ноутбук.

- Забыли? - тихо спросил Дин и достал из сумки дневник отца.

- Забыли.

www

Час прошел почти в полной тишине, за исключением попеременно вырывающихся из наушников Дина песен Оззи Озборна, Лед Зеппелин, Дайр Стрейтс и Металлики. Сэму почему-то захотелось послушать Бритни Спирз.

В Морган-сити они приехали впустую. Разбушевавшийся полтергейст на лицо оказался парочкой не в меру активных подростков. На горизонте пока было тихо, и братья решили задержаться в городке на пару дней.

Мысли Сэма неожиданно были прерваны вкрадчивым голосом Дина, сидевшего на соседней кровати и заговорщически подмигивавшего:

- Сэм, а, Сэмми?..

- Чего тебе?

- Я тут подумал, Сэм, - он опустил подбородок на сложенные вместе ладони и преданно посмотрел на брата. - Разве тебе не хотелось слышать каждую ночь...

Дин сделал паузу и довольно высоким голосом простонал:

- «О, Сэм!.. Да! Да!!! Еще!.. Сильнее!.. Да...»?

- ДИН! – Сэм сжал кулаки.

Старший брат кашлянул, прочистив горло.

- Ой, прости, я увлекся, - и расхохотался.

Сэм заныл.

- Какого ты вообще решил, что у меня проблемы?

Дин медленно прошелся по комнате, посмотрел в окно, потом на Сэма, подошел к его кровати.

- Ты слишком много времени проводишь в душе, а еще... – ловким движением фокусника, вынимающего кролика из шляпы, Дин вытянул из-под матраса Сэмовой кровати три DVD, - ты смотришь порно.

Глаза Сэма Винчестера округлились.

- Только не втирай мне, что пишешь по ним научную работу, - серьезно сказал его брат. - Тебе нужна девушка, Сэмми. Живая девушка.

- Господи, когда это закончится?.. – захныкал Сэм.

Дин тем временем взял куртку и, бросив «У меня есть дело», вышел из номера.

Облегченно вздохнув, младший Винчестер оглянулся по сторонам, сел за ноутбук и открыл DVD-проигрыватель.

- Прокатимся, детка?

www

Когда стемнело, Сэм начал волноваться. Он пересмотрел все фильмы – те три, что нашел Дин, и еще два, которые не нашел, пролистал хард-кор журнал, купленный в лавочке из-под полы, - а его брата все не было. Чувствуя, что еще немного, и у него начнется передоз – и эстрогена, и эндорфина, и адреналина, и еще черт знает чего в крови, что скоро у него не будет сменного белья, он решил проветриться.

Но только вышел из мотеля и вдохнул пропитанный бензином воздух, как зазвонил мобильный.

- Алло, Сэмми, у меня проблема, - голос Дина в трубке звучал странно. – Ты мне нужен. Приезжай срочно на угол Ривер-стрит и Двадцать пятой. Там старый особняк. Поскорее, братишка... – далее последовали гудки.

Сердце заколотилось, Сэм бросился на стоянку: Импала, к его удивлению, стояла там.

Взревел мотор – уже через десять минут парень был на месте. Заткнув пистолет за пояс, он вышел из машины, и направился к указанному дому.

Раздумывая, звонить в дверь или вламываться так, Сэм мялся у входа. Он не заметил, как кто-то осторожно подкрался сзади.

- Бу! – прозвучал до боли знакомый голос, и Сэм, чуть не вскрикнув, подпрыгнул на месте и обернулся.

Перед ним, довольно оскалившись, стоял Дин.

- Чего лыбишься, придурок? – обиженно насупился Сэм.

- Цыпленок, - ласково потрепал его по плечу брат.

- А ты чего ждал, идиот? – не унимался младший. – Пропадаешь дьявол знает сколько времени, потом звонишь и перепуганным голосом сообщаешь, что попал в беду. Что я должен, твою мать, думать?!

- А разве мой голос звучал не загадочно-интригующе?

- Пошел ты! – Сэм развернулся и направился к машине.

Дин нагнал его и преградил дорогу.

- Я ведь не просто так тебя позвал сюда, Сэмми.

- Бла-бла-бла, я не слушаю.

- Этот особняк – самый крутой бордель на всем побережье. Я не раз в нем... о нем слышал.

- Ты с дуба упал? - воскликнул Сэм, напирая на брата. – Экстези объелся? Виски перепил? Или, может, в тебя демон вселился?

- Ты чего, Сэмми? – Дин, чуть не упав от неожиданности, отступил назад.

- Кристо! – взвыл Сэм и грозно поднял руки.

- Эй, мальчик из колледжа, нечего впустую заниматься экзорцизмом! – Дин взял его за грудки и встряхнул.

Сэм выдохнул:

- Какого ты меня привел в бордель, а?

- Чувак, успокойся, доверься мне. Я – мастер снимать телок, - знающе подмигнул Дин и потащил Сэма за собой. – А они здесь самые что ни на есть отборные.

После первого же звонка дверь распахнулась.

Сэм вывернулся и вжался в стену снаружи дома, за раскрытой дверью.

Дин уверенно встал на пороге.

- Приветствую!

Отовсюду стройным женским хором послышалось:

- О, Ди-и-и-ин...

Сэм закатил глаза и представил, что Дин непременно стоит, расставив ноги и сложив руки на груди.

- Дамы, хотите познакомиться с моим маленьким братиком? - тем временем, многозначительно улыбаясь, Дин задал вопрос не видимым Сэму девушкам.

По холлу дома разнеслось общее хихиканье и перешептывание:

- Да, мы как бы уже знакомы...

- И не такой уж он маленький...

Сэму стало ужасно интересно, покраснел ли Дин, и он высунул голову из своего убежища.

- Спасибо, польщен, - непривычно хрипло ответил его старший брат, резко развернулся, схватил Сэма за куртку. - Только речь вообще-то об этом маленьком братике, - и втащил его в дом.

www

Они вернулись в мотель далеко за полночь. Потрепанные и грязные. Усталые до чертиков. Не раздеваясь, каждый опрокинулся на свою кровать.

- И чтобы ты больше даже не порывался искать мне девушку и уж тем более заниматься сводничеством с проститутками, - тихо проговорил Сэм.

- Угу... – ответил Дин и вздохнул.

Они молча лежали несколько минут, всматриваясь в разноцветные разводы на потолке. Наконец Дин не выдержал:

- Прости меня, Сэмми.

Брат не реагировал.

- Ну, я же не знал, что Молли окажется одержимой. Такая приличная девушка.

- Да уж – святая шлюха, - пробурчал Сэм.

- Вы хоть потрахались? – с надеждой спросил Дин.

- Отстань!

- Нет, ну, скажи, переспали? - скулящий тон.

- Не успели бы, даже если б захотели, - нейтрально ответил Сэм, но Дину показалось, что он уловил нотки разочарования. – И я же сказал: отстань.

- Колись, - настаивал на своем Дин.

Винчестер-младший глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что просто так не отделяется:

- В общем, только она начала меня... э-э-э... распалять...

Дин довольно ухмыльнулся.

Сэм продолжил:

-... как вдруг заорет не своим голосом, глаза почернели... Ну, а тут и ты пожаловал – голый и с ружьем наперевес.

- Это я могу... – протянул Дин.

- А потом ты сам все знаешь: обблевала она нас, по стенам расшвыряла...

- Угу, пока не изгнали нафиг.

- Да...

Братья некоторое время вновь полежали молча.

- Слушай, вот в чем справедливость? Нормальная вроде девушка – и нате вам – демон, - Дин почесал переносицу. – Я ж так надеялся, что у тебя будет нормальный здоровый секс, Сэмми.

Сэм шумно выдохнул.

- Прости меня, Сэмми, - снова заскулил Дин.

- А ты хоть успел, чувак? – вдруг спросил Сэм. – Ну, с той, рыжей, как ее?

- Ага... – Дин расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Винчестер-младший тихо выругался.

Старший поднялся с кровати и направился к ванной:

- Ладно, братишка, я в душ, а потом спать.

- Я первый! – взревел Сэм, вскочил на ноги, в два прыжка опередил Дина и захлопнул за собой дверь.

**Конец.**


End file.
